1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a power control method, and more particularly to a rack and a power control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, performance and efficacy of individual servers are emphasized nowadays. Based on this concept, servers are designed in consideration of division of work and independent operation. That is to say, each server node dynamically adjusts its energy consumption according to its state and in consideration of tradeoffs between energy saving and performance.
However, under this concept, the server nodes are limited to division of work, and cannot cooperate with each other, which often results in the scenario that all the server nodes in a data center simultaneously operate in almost the same performance state, resulting in excessive power consumption. In addition, when a server operates normally, all power supply units in the server are intitiated to provide a power supply voltage required by the corresponding server nodes of the server. However, during actual operation of the server, since the server nodes are not always in a full-load state, excessive power consumption is caused. Therefore, it is necessary to effectively reduce the power consumption of a server.